Drake The Dark Duelist
by YamiBakura98
Summary: First Fanfic. Jaden and his adopted brother and friend Drake enroll at duel academy to become the best at what they love. They do not know the adventures that await them as they meet new friends and uncover secrets. A darkness soon possesses Drake but it is suppressed by a love. This is only book one out of many. The Story will mainly follow the original arc.OC X Alexis Jaden X OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** This is obviously the prologue of my story, The Dark Duelist. I'm going to explain a few things before I begin the story. **

**First, I will start of by saying I do not own Yugioh GX or any of it's characters (I wish I did). **

**Second, This is my first fanfiction story ever but I have read a lot and after reading them I decided I wanted to write my own story. Which should be interstesting especially since I haven't even begun my bio but I decided to go right into the story..**

**Third, I don't think the whole number list thing I had going isn't working out so I'm just going to say what I want to get across.**

**This is the claimer: I own only my ideas and Original Characters.**

**The Dark Duelist will probably stay T. The setting is supposed to be in America on the west coast but I might change that to Japan (suggestions?).**

**This is something that I actually decided on and will be put into the story. I am going multiple at least 2 POVs. Ok so maybe it wasn't all the way decided but know I'm going to at least hit Jaden's POV and Drake's POV ... A Narrator too. So far that's three. The story will mostly be narrated by the narrator and Drake as long as Jaden and him are together. If they split up like for example during a duel I won't switch to narrator I will just switch to Jaden ... Ok so I still need help with this :( someone help me out a bit ... Please ... I'll give you a cookie :3.**

**I am also having trouble deciding who I want to participate in certain duels but I think I can figure that one out on my own.**

**I decided after reading a few fanfics for inspiration I wanted to write an OC X Alexis fanfic with Jaden X OC as the other main character pairing. I had read so many Jaden X Alexis pairings that if I was writing one I would probably become a duel ghoul and melt away in boredom. **

**The story that I imagined in my head was going to be written in several ... Five ... Books but none of this is final.**

**The darkness that takes over Drake will slowly reveal itself over the course of these books with some final confrontation taking place near the last two books ( I dont want to say too much) and yeah this will roughly follow the Yugioh GX Arc with things things I will add :D. Keep in mind some ideas that I say when I update on my progress AND on this page can be subject to change as nothing is set in stone...**

**Lastly I plan to have Chapter 1 out before the weekend is over.**

**All these ideas make my head spin.**

**Im so nervous.**

**Now that Im done rambling sit back and enjoy the ride!**


	2. Late Again

_First Real Chapter in Drake The Dark Duelist. Starting right off at the start of Yugioh GX. The nervousness is killing me as I write this. Here we go!_

_Disclaimer:_I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's characterI only own my OCs and original Ideas

**-Drake's Point of view-**

'RING RING RING'. 'RING RING RING'. 'RING RING RING'. "AHHH That is Impossible I hit the snooze button a few minutes ago.." I mumbled as I reached to grab the alarm clock.

"This thing must be broken because when I hit the snooze button it said ten o'clock now it says two thirty..." I laughed nervously. 'I couldn't have overslept again' I thought. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door slamming it as I left. I ran to Jadens room and knocked on the door just incase we were going to be late and ran off down my uncle's blue hallway toward the kitchen. 'The kitchen clock is always right and I bet it will say ten thirty that way Jaden and I would have at least a few hours before the Duel Academy exams start' my mind raced as I got into the kitchen.

"NO WAY!" I yelled loudly my eyes wide with fear. 'The clock says 2:33 now we are SO screwed' my mind kept thinking as I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair trying to piece together a timeline so we could get to the Kaibadome on time.

"JAY, we need to get ready duel academy's exams end in less than thirty minutes!" I projected my voice down the hall toward his room. I looked and leaned my head down the hall. A figure emerged from Jaden's room yawning.

"What's with the rush dude? We still can make it to The Kaibadome on time." He beamed a grin at me as I chuckled.

"Yeah we can if sprint in our pajamas. Uncle Rick has been at work since eight so we don't have a car to drive us there." I responded. He looked at me in a confused way. "Didn't think about that.." Jaden muttered to himself.

"In that case," He started ,"We don't have time to stand and talk. Let's get ready!" His goofy grin was all I needed to see. I nodded my head and ran into my room tossing clothes from my dresser into the backpack that I was bringing to Duel Academy. I sprinted off out of my room and looked in the mirror. My brown eyes wide with adrenaline. I quickly grabbed toothpaste and a toothbrush overloading the toothbrush with toothpaste and put in my mouth. As I ran back to my room I saw Jaden who looked at me and laughed. "You might want to wipe the toothpaste of your chin.." He said in between laughs. I wiped the toothpaste onto my index finger and flung it at Jaden's head getting toothpaste into hair. "I didnt even say throw ONCE in that sentence." He mumbled. I snickered in my head and walked into my room taking off my shirt. I ran to my dresser and tossed on my black t-shirt and threw on a white hoodie juggling the toothbrush in between my hands as I put on my clothes. I opened up my pants drawer and bit the toothbrush as I took of my pajama pants and put on my long,dark blue pants. I grabbed my backpack putting it on as I ran back out of my room and into the bathroom spitting out toothpaste and washing my mouth and toothbrush.

"Jay!" I called, "Are you almost ready?". I immediately heard Jaden respond. "You bet! The question is are you ready, bro?".

"Yeah just let me grab my deck!" I yelled back running into my room. I grabbed my deck and placed in the holster on my waist. 'Where did I put my backpack' I thought as I looked around the room. 'Oh' was the only word I could say as I put my hand behind my head feeling the black and white bag. "Good thing no one saw that" I chuckled as I walked toward my door. I spun around to get one last look at the room my... actually Jaden's aunt and uncle had let me use over the summer to stay close to Kaibadome. I honestly couldn't thank Jaden enough, who was my friend before his parents adopted me after I was orphaned from an accident that killed my parents. I stepped out of the room and turned to see Jaden a few inches away from me.

"GAHH! Don't do that Jaden. I nearly wet myself." I said while laughing.

"Yeah", Jaden responded after him laughing awsell, "Then we would have to wait some more for you to change your pants."

I laughed and shook my head. I walked past him heading for the door.

After opening the door, I turned around and yelled, "first one to Kaibadome doesn't have to carry the bags!". I sprinted off without looking behind me laughing as I turned the corner to cross the street. I ran and looked at my watch and read the time aloud

"Two fifty eight now we have two minutes to get to the Kaibadome". I sprinted around a corner and yelled "Excuse me!" As I pushed through a crowd of people. 'The park' I thought 'We are so close'. Jaden started yelling about something behind me.

I turned my head and said back "Not falling for your tricks this time, Jaden!". As I laughed I looked up at Kaibadome.

'Duel Academy here we co-' my thoughts suddenly interrupted by the feeling of the tip of my shoe connecting with a concrete slab that was higher up than the previous slab. I flew for a moment then connected with the ground.

"Ouch" I mumbled as I moved my sprawled out body to get up. I looked up to see Jaden leap over me laughing. "Ha ... I ... Told... You... To... Watch... Out." He said in between laughs.

"Yeah way to help a bro out, Jaden." I grumbled. I looked past Jaden to see a person walking toward my laughing brother. Instead of warning him, I decided to lead him on.

"Hey, Jay!" I began yelling, "What comes around goes around!". Jadens suddenly stopped laughing and looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mea-" he was about to finish his sentence but collied with the person I saw walking. I laughed in my head satisfied but then looked and realized who I made him collide with. My Jaw dropped and I stared.

**-Narrator Point of** **View-**

Drake looked in disbelief at the person who Jaden crashed into. "Uhh.." He started, "I am so sorry..".Jaden stood up and looked at his cards on the ground. 'My cards - Aw Man' He thought as he picked them up. Jaden heard Drake talking to someone and realized he was apologizing to the person who he had just ran into. Jaden turned around and saw the King of Games himself: Yugi Muto.

"I am so sorry.." Jaden started but was quickly stopped.

"Oh It's quite alright." Yugi said as he looked at the cards Jaden held in his hand, "I also guess you two are duelists."

"You bet we are!" Jaden exclaimed as he brought his fist over his chest. "Yeah and we actually are on our way to duel our way into Duel Academy up in the Kaibadome.

"Well", Yugi chuckled, "I guess you should take these". He Reached into deck holster and grabbed two cards, kuriboh and winged kuriboh. Yugi extended his arm out and handed the cards to them.

"Wow thanks!" Jaden and Drake said in unison. "We will take good care of them".

Yugi chuckled and walked away saying "I know you will." Yugi walked out of sight leaving Drake and Jaden to look at the new cards.

"I guess I will take kuriboh." Drake said as Jaden nodes his head.

"I'll take winged kuriboh." Drake nodded and looked over at the last obstacle in their way. A wall with and iron railway on top.

Jaden looked at Drake and exclaimed pointing his finger at the railing, "We have a minute to climb that fence now let's climb it together." Drake nodded and made his way over to the fence.

**-In the midst of things in the Kaibadome-**

"Attention all duelists if you passed your duel entrance exam please proceed to registration and if you falied better luck next time." a monotone voice blares through the anouncement system while a smug man... wait women... a crossdressing freak sits on an observation deck with other associates around him. 'Yes and have fun at duel monsteers community college' He chuckles at the thought as he watches a blue haired boy duel a Procter. 'Aw man' the blue haired boy thought after getting attacked by a wormlike monster 'Its hard to concentrate with all these students watching me and judging me. What I would give to be one of them.'

**-Back to the Kaibadome entrance-**

"Alright ladies", a man in a black suit began, "mark all the no shows as no shows."

"Jaden", Drake hissed trying to boost him up, "Say something."

"WAIT" Jaden gripped the railing to pull himself up, "We aren't no-shows! You can count Jaden Yuki and Drake Yuki as present." Drake reached up and grabbed the bottom of Jadens jacket pulling himself up. Drake put his left hand up on Jaden's left shoulder and pulled himself up higher using Jaden as a booster. "OW!" Jaden grumbled, You just planted your shoe on my shoulder."

"That's not the only thing I'm doing", Drake said, "I'm winning the race!" Before Jaden could stop him Drake rolled himself over the railing. "Present", He said quietly.

"That's not fair!" Jaden pouted after he climbed over the railing.

"How so?" Drake smiled, "All you have to do is carry this." Drake tossed the backpack up at Jaden.

"It's not fair because you knew you could climb over me after a made it up." Jaden argued.

"Alright you two!" The guard interrupted their argument, "I suggest you two go in before I actually mark you two as NO SHOWS." Drake immediately stood up straight.

"Yes sir!" He said before performing a mock salute by waving his hand off and running into the dome.

As they got into the arena Jaden noticed the only duel going on and ran up to the railing.

"Wow, Drake, come watch these two throw down" Drake walked next to him and saw dozens and dozens of students in the stands. He noticed three kids inparticular in a group with a black haired boy in the middle leaning back and looking like he was a king. Drake ignored them and looked at all the other people.

"Wow" Drake whispered before looking down at the duel below. The Procter had some defense set up in the form of two monsters and the duel applicant had a Vorse Raider in attack mode and a facedown.

**Procter: 1900 LP**

**Duel Applicant: 3200 LP**

"Alright kid" The Procter began to speak jesturing toward his two monsters "You got two monsters staring you down do you A.) Throw in the towel, B.) Beg for mercy, or C.) Run home to momma?" He mocked the duelist standing in front of him. Drake whispered to Jadan "Multiple choice I'm already getting sick." Jaden just laughed and continued to watch the duel.

"I'll choose D.) None of the above" , the duelist responded calmly as a trap card revealed itself.

"A TRAP", the Procter stating the obvious.

"That's right it's called ring of destruction and with it I can select a monster on the field in attack position and destroy it to deal to both of us equal to its attack points." The newest student stated. The ring appeared on his Vorse Raider and detonattf dealing 1900 points of damage to the both of them leaving only the new kid standing.

"Clever move applicant welcome to the academy." The Procter complimented the new student. "Thank you oh wise Procter." The new student bowed and left the arena.

Drake looked around after the duel and saw the group of three talking amongst themselves before the black haired boy send something. Drake didn't even need to hear what he said all he needed to see was that face. 'Probably some rich kid' He thought to himself.

"Wow that was some duel"." Jaden said as he looked down.

"Yeah", a bluehaired kid spoke quietly next to them, "that was Bastion Misawa. They say he scored the highest on the written exam."

"Wow me and Drake just barely passed" Jaden responded.

"Same here my name is Syrus by the way. I sometimes get test anxiety and I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you made it in?", I asked, "Im sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Drake." I reached out my hand and jestured to my brother.

"Oh, my names Jaden Yuki" he said on cue.

"Cool, Have you two dueled yet?" Syrus asked. "Not Yet" I responded. "Well you might have a problem because they just said that was the last duel. Jaden and I both fell over anime style.

Back at the observation deck The Cross dresser was already starting to pack up and leave. People mumbled in the background "Well looks like we have a pretty good crop this year..."

"Um sir", a Procter walked up to the cross dresser, "We seem to have two last minute applicants, Mr. Crowler"

"Excuse me did you just call me mister?" Crowler responded in disgust.

"Oh sorry I'm new here Miss.." The procter quickly corrected himself

"I happen to have a P.H.D in dueling and have earned the title doctor thank you very much." Dr. Crowler spat. "Well tell the applicants to come back next year."

Everyone around the doctor started to argue telling him they have time for them.

"LATE IS RUDE!", the doctor began to have an outburst, "and I have no time for slackers."

Suddenly his phone began to ring and he answered it with a growl, "Who is it?"... "Oh Chancellor Shepard!" he said on fear. After talking on the phone for a few minutes he finally agreed to go and duel them both.

"Alright I will handle this duel", Crowler said with a smirk. "Um sir what deck should we use?" One of Crowlers associates asked.

"Leave that to me", he walked away in a cheery mood. 'I will make sure those slackers never get into this school since I'm using my own deck!' He walked away ready to duel.

Back in the stands Drake heard his name announced "Drake Yuki report to dueling field one."

"YES!" Drake yelled "I am finally going to get to duel and get into the academy!" I looked at Jaden and he pouted. "Why do I not get to duel first?" he asked. Drake laughed and replied "Cause bro they lave the best for last". Drake patted him on the back and walked down the stairs readying himself for the challenge ahead. Drake wasked down to the field but couldn't help but feel like something was behind him all the way to the field.

Down on the field a smug Crowler waited for the first slacker to approach him. Out of the hall A figure stepped onto the field. 'This kid is the epitamy of a slacker' Crowlers mind went through thinking 'Look at him: White jacket, Dark brown hair, Brown eyes, The shirt, the pants, and worst the expression he looks like doesn't even care about their duel.' Crowler bit his lip and glared at the applicant.

"Hello Ma'am Drake Yuki here reporting to duel." The figure innocently announced. Crowler's face lit a shade of red to match his lipstick as he erupted in a fit of rage calling him out on being a slacker, ass-hat, and piss-poor attitude for dueling. Drake recoiled and looked at him "sorry Ma'a-"

"IT'S DOCTOR" , He looked like he was about to start another tirade, "I HAVE A PHD IN DUELING AND I WILL NOT TAKE SUCH DISRESPECT ESPECIALLY FROM AN APPLICANT!"

Drake's expression rotated from shock, to confusion, and back to shock. He finally asked "So are you a woman or not?"

"LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALREADY!" Crowler boomed his face still red.

"Fine", Drake said with a smirk, "Let's duel!" They said in unison.

Back in the stands a tall slender student with blue hair and a jacket to match stood. He faintly resembled Syrus because of the hair. He watched as the newest duelist walked on to Duel Field One not tang to the two girls on both sides of him. Even After hearing the comment that Drake said he still said nothing. The girl on the right with brown hair and blue eyes giggled realizing his innocence as he did not know Crowler. The girl on the left with blonde hair and brown eyes said, "Finally someone with a backbone, I can't stand how Crowler constantly looks down on everyone else." she started, "What do you think Zane?" she asked.

The one named Zane shrugged and responded, "I don't Alexis but if Crowler doesn't keep his head clear he will make mistakes." one girl on the right looked up at Zane. "Wise words Zane but are you saying Crowler might lose?" she beemed a smile at him but he just shrugged again and responded somlemnly, "I never said Crowler might lose Sarah but I did say he will make mistakes as any human would just more often because he is currently more focused on insulting him than actually winning."

Sarah looked confused but nodded her head. Alexis questioned him more, "Zane you don't think this fair do you? Crowler, a veteran duelist, is facing against someone who probably hasn't seen anyone duel like this?" Zane looked down at Alexis and said, "I don't think it's fair but there is nothing we can do about it, Alexis." She sighed and turned to watch the duel. 'I hope he wins this we need someone who isn't afraid to speak up here' she thought as the duel began.

**Dr. Crowler: 4000 LP**

**In his hand: Ancient Gear Golem, Confisction, Heavy Storm ,Two wicked tokens,**

**Drake: 4000 LP**

**in his hand: Sagi the dark clown, Change of heart, Drillago, Dark Armed Dragon, and Chaos burst.**

"You know I'm not in any rush to destroy you this duel so you go first" Crowler said with a sneer.

"Your mistake Miss!" Drake said as he drew. "I AM NOT A MISS I AM A DOCTOR" he yelled. Drake looks at the card he drew: **Foolish Burial**.

"I don't think that is actually a gender" Drake Whispered. 'I think I should try and feel him out first see what cards he uses' Drake thought about his first move carefully. 'I should probably set chaos burst incase he gets a good card out and set Sagi in defense mode while I try and get 3 dark monsters in my graveyard to bring out Dark Armed Dragon. Foolish burial should help.

"First I activate Foolish Burial" Drake said. Drake sent a Giant germ from the bottom of my deck into the graveyard.

Crowler laughed, "HAH You've already cracking under pressure sending your cards to the graveyard!" Drake laughed and said, "If that makes you feel better sure I did."

"Next time I set one card face down and summon Sagi the Dark Clown ATTACK: 600 DEFENSE: 1500 in defense mode your turn my lady." Drake was now just trying to get under the doctors skin. What could he say he enjoyed watching this guy throw a fit.

Crowler growled. He drew: **Ancient Gear Soldier. **

Crowler looked at him and smiled "first I will start by activating Confisction. For the small price of 1000 Life points I can see your hand and discard one card from it." He looked at change of heart and made his discision on impulse. "I choose that one not that it matters since all of your cards are worthless." Drake Glared at him. "OK."

"Then", he began, "I set these two cards face down and activate HEAVY STORM."

"Wait", Drake interrupted, "That gets rid of your cards too guess that PHD was pretty easy to get" Drake taunted.

"Well if you knew a thing about Duel Monsters you would know that if I destroy STATUE OF THE WICKED I get two free Wicked tokens." Crowler smirked.

'Well shit it thinks after all' Drake thought. Two snake like creature appeared on the field.

"But thats not all because I sacrifice them to summon ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" Crowler said as a massive beast towered over his dark clown. Drake just looked up and said, "Not bad but I got a few beasts that are better than that in my deck!" Drake just smiled to prove he wasn't scared.

Back in the crowd Jaden watched his adopted brother duel it out with this ... Doctor whbloomed like he had the advantage. Bastion just said, "You said he was a great duelist but I don't think many people could work their way out of this mess." Even Syrus nodded his head in agreement.

"No way guys", Jaden responded coolly, "He has been in much tougher spots than this. He can certainly do this!" Jaden knew Drake was smart on his feet and in duels so he could work this out easy no matter if these two didn't believe.

"I hope so", Syrus whispered. Jaden knew so.

On the other side of the stands.

"He just talked down that beast like he fights them everyday". Sarah beamed. Alexis just smiled and thought 'this kid is really something'. Zane responded, "I have a feeling that Crowler's beast has more in store for this kid." The entire stadium awaited was going to happen next.

Back on Field One.

"IMPOSSIBLE!", Crowler shrieked, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED NOT TALKING DOWN ON MY BEAST!"

Drake Laughed. Crowler just huffed, "Well time to show you what he can REALLY do. ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM ATTACK HIS DARK CLOWN. MECHANIZED MELEE!"

The towering creature hammered a fist on Drake's clown. Drake just stayed calm, "Well at least he was in defense mo-"

"Ah I knew you would say something like that slacker. That's why ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM inflicts the difference between his attack points and your monsters defense points as damage!" Crowler proclaimed. Drake recoiled, "WHAT" The Golem's fist punched him.

**Crowler: 3000 LP**

**Drake: 2500 LP**

Drake stood back up. "Alright you got that time and it was good but it won't happen again!" Drake suddenly felt what he felt in the hallway on the way too the Floor. He felt a chill rush up his spine, go down his right arm and stop at his hand like something just touched his right arm almost as if it was asking him to draw. Drake suddenly froze. He didn't hear the crowd, breathe, or move he just grabbed the top card of his deck like a zombie. He saw Crowler yelling mouthing something about him staling. Drake just drew. He looked at his card**: MEGAMORPH.** Something clicked inside Drake's head. He couldn't remember if he ever had a MEGAMORPH card. Drake finally felt as if he returned to reality the crowd silent except for Jaden Yelling, "You got this!"

He looked at Crowler and said, "Sorry this duel has been fun and all but I think I'll take home the W." Crowler looked unnerved but not convinced. Drake smirked and looked at his hand: MEGAMORPH, DARK ARMED DRAGON, AND DRILLAGO.

"Time to show you", Drake started,"I summon to the field DRILLAGO in attack mode. As long as you have a monster on your side of the field with over 1600 attack points DRILLAGO can attack you directly." Crowler looked shocked but then grinned, "While you do have the field set for a direct attack you still won't finish me off." Drake laughed, "Hey, I never said I was done yet. Now I activate the card that will win me the duel. MEGAMORPH. As long as my life points are lower than yours the monster I equip this card to will have its attack doubled meaning you are going to take a 3200 direct attack from DRILLAGO!"

Crowler screeched as the crowd gasped then roared to life.

"DRILLAGO, Finish this" Drake said confidently. His drill moved in for the attack dodging the golem's fist and hit Crowler in the stomach. Dropping his 3000 life points to zero.

**Crowler: 0**

**Drake: 2500**

"Nice duel, Miss" Drake laughed, "It was fun."

Back in the crowd Alexis's red face was being looked at by Zane because she joined and cheered with the crowd yelling, "Yeah! Beat his ass kid!". Zane after looking her over for a moment sighed and said in his usual solemn voice, " Well the kid did it." He looked on at the Floor as Crowler walked away in shame. The boy who just won waving as he exited proudly.

"Don't go anywhere yet we have one last applicant who needs to duel." The PA came to life again, "We will have a small break before the final duel." Zane just looked up and sighed, "Hopefully Another surprise awaits us.."

Just below them the rich boy was outraged.

"That is the luckiest duel I have ever seen. If wouldn't have drawn MEGAMORPH he wouldn't have won period. His two sidekicks nodded. "For real, Chazz".

On the other side of the dome.

"Hey guys!" Drake emerged from the stairs behind them.

"Awesome duel bro!" Jaden laughed as they hit a high five. Drake responded, "In a bit you better show these guys a real show." They all just laughed as Bastion and Syrus each gave their congratulations to him. Drake talked to Jaden just so that they could hear it, "Jay, I don't know where MEGAMORPH came from... I didn't have it in my deck when I came here..." From the way he spoke he could tell Drake was worried and faced him his face questioning something.

"You know I don't remember you using that card ever" Jaden told him. Drake nodded and said back, "I'll tell you more about all after." Jaden just nodded. Drake turned over to Syrus and Bastion talking to them about cards.

Suddenly the PA Voice returned, "Jaden Yuki please report to Dueling Field One." Drake nodded at Jaden and gave him a thumbs up. Jaden nodded back and went down the stairs into the hallway preparing himself for this duel.

**-And that's the first real chapter-**

_Sorry I felt like the chapter was getting a little long so I decided to put the duel into chapter two and start off from there. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next one should be up soon. I didnt put much of Chazz in here but that will change. After sitting and thinking I finally decided to add Crowler vs Drake. Crowler Vs Jaden will be in the next chapter._


End file.
